You're My Hero, I'm Your Saviour
by T.E. Takeuchi
Summary: The world is falling to shambles under the attack from Planet Fuse, and Fuse himself. Ben can't handle the pressure of being a hero and not being able to stop this, so he does something stupid; as always, Kevin is there to save him. FuFa universe, BeVin.


BeVin fluff ahead! If you don't like the pairing, then get out!

My first attempt at a Ben 10 fic; I've always loved the show! Ummm, set in the FusionFall universe (if you don't know what that is, look it up; it's an MMORPG made by Cartoon Network involving most of the popular cartoons.) Critique is wonderful, as are comments, it's what keeps an artists going! Thanks, and enjoy~

* * *

**You're My Hero, I'm Your Saviour**

Ben hadn't slept in a while.

What with Fuse attacking their planet, there was no time for a hero to rest. He sat inside Ship, staring blankly outside as some soldiers took down a couple of Fuse spawns. He then shifted his vision to watch a couple more multiply. He gritted his teeth; no matter what they did, no matter how hard they tried, the Fusion monsters would just multiply, breed, and explode in numbers. It seemed unstoppable.

And here he was, supposedly some great hero, sitting inside of an aircraft, watching as all Hell broke loose on his planet below. He wondered if it was even worth it, anymore, to fight. It seemed like Fuse was going to win anyway…

Ben was startled as the door "wooshed" open and Kevin came walking in. The taller, leaner, sexier boy was only wearing a towel around his waist, and looked fresh from the shower. Ben suddenly got angry and whirled towards Kevin.

"You showered!" he exclaimed. "Our planet is being destroyed, and you took the time to shower!"

Kevin only stared, rubbing his head with a towel. "Calm down, Tennyson. At least I was doing _something_. You've just been sitting there for the past few hours, staring outside. Why aren't you out there fighting?"

Ben bowed his head in frustration. He slammed his fist in to the window; it didn't even crack. "Dammit!" he growled.

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong, hero boy frustrated he can't save the planet from a couple of gooey monsters?" he mocked.

"A couple? A couple! Kevin, there's hundreds, no, _thousands_ of them out there!" he called, throwing his arms backwards towards the window, gesturing Kevin to gaze out it and watch the same scene unfold that Ben had been watching for the past few hours. "Those people are working their asses off to just keep these things at bay! We've hardly even made a dent in their population numbers!"

Kevin was quiet for a moment. "It's not like you to be so frustrated, Tennyson," was all he said.

Ben cried out, tossing his arms up in dismay. "You don't get it, Kevin! The whole world isn't counting on you to save them!" he cried.

Out of nowhere, Kevin smacked Ben across the face. Ben blinked, having been hit so hard, his head was now facing away from Kevin, as if he were looking over his shoulder. He didn't move his head as he brought his hand up to rub his wounded cheek. "Wh-what was that for?" he muttered, kind of quietly, afraid Kevin would hit him again.

"For being stupid!" Kevin spat. "You're not the only one trying to save our world! So is Dexter, and Blossom and Bubbles, the KND, the Edd's, Gwen, and yes, Tennyson, me! Even I am trying to save this place! We all are, you're not the only one the world is relying on!"

The words sunk in to Ben, and Kevin walked angrily across the room, exiting in to the bathroom once again. It was only a few minutes before he came out again, dressed in his usual attire: his black over shirt, grey shirt, and jeans. Ben hadn't moved an inch, save breathing, since Kevin had left.

"Uhh, Tennyson," Kevin asked when he noticed the small, skinny, brown-haired boy hadn't moved, "you okay?"

Ben blinked again, seeming to snap out of his daze, and turned to look at Kevin. "Yeah…" he mumbled. "Fine. Perfectly…fine."

Kevin scratched his head. He knew Ben wasn't fine, but he wasn't all that good with feelings. So he shrugged it off. "Well, whatever. If you need to talk, I guess you can, um, talk to me," he said, slightly hesitantly. Did that sound gay? He wondered.

When Ben didn't respond, Kevin turned to leave.

Ben felt the need to say something to Kevin, so he stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over. "Kevin, wait," he said, not knowing what to say next.

Kevin turned to him, "Yes?"

Ben struggled for the right words, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm, thanks, for…reminding me I'm not alone."

It was silent; a still silence that made both of the boys rather uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah," Kevin finally replied, breaking the sweltering silence, almost shattering the peacefulness of it. "Anytime, Tennyson."

And then Kevin left.

Ben was once again alone.

"Why the hell was he out on his own!" Gwen screamed at Kevin from across the street. An explosion erupted somewhere behind her, sending rubble and dust in to the air. Gwen ignored it.

Instead, her eyes were focused on the small body clutched in Kevin's arms. "Like I know! One minute he's in the room, the next, he's gone!"

Gwen ran up to Kevin and waved her fist angrily at him. "You were the last one to talk to him, you must have said something to make him do something this stupid!" she screamed at Kevin, partially so that he would hear her over the explosions, and partially because she was so angry.

"It doesn't matter what made him do it, Gwen! What matters is that we need to get him out of here, and quick! Before more fusions spot us!" Kevin yelled back, trying to keep his cool.

"If we don't, Ben might not make it!" He added when Gwen didn't respond.

She shook her head. "You're right, let's go-!" she started, but was interrupted when a large piece of debris came hurtling towards her and smacked her on the side of the face. She was thrown backwards by it and landed hard on her back, temporarily blacking out as her head collided with hard ground.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted, running towards her, only to be knocked back by a large, rotating arm. It was a PowerPainsaw fusion, and it was heading straight for Gwen.

Kevin had dropped Ben somewhere in all this mix up, but as he scrambled to find the boy's green jacket and tree bark brown hair, he could not.

The Painsaw suddenly burst, sending fusion matter flying in all directions; Gwen was standing behind where it was, her hands raised, anger flaring through her body. Kevin looked to her, and watched her eyes fall on him, and Ben's non-present body. He watched as her pupils shrank and true horror set in.

"Ben!" she screamed, distant tears tugging at her eyes. "Where's Ben!"

Kevin stood up, his legs wobbling under his weight. That one hit had taken more out of him than he had expected; it seemed the fusion monsters were growing stronger. He clutched his stomach as he stumbled toward Gwen, who met him halfway, and grabbed him, trying to support him.

"Where'd Ben go? Where'd he go?" she repeated, shaking Kevin. Kevin felt his vision blurring.

"I-I don't know! He was in my arms one moment, the next…" he paused, looking down at his hands. "Gone."

Gwen looked up, and let go of Kevin, who almost collapsed, but soon began to regain his lost composure. He shook his head vigorously. "We have to find him!" came Gwen's quivering voice. Kevin could hear the pain in her voice.

He swiveled in his spot, trying to see if Ben's body had ended up under, behind, or next to something. But it was nowhere in sight. Kevin gritted his teeth; it was his fault the boy had rushed in to the battlefield so recklessly; it was his fault Ben had been suddenly inspired to run straight towards Fuse's lair, by himself, in order to stop the chaos. Kevin screamed out suddenly and ran towards the nearest Fusion, coating his body in gravel as he ran, and punched straight through the unexpecting monster. Everything moved slowly for a moment, as, out of the corner of his eye, Kevin caught a glimpse of brown locks, and green sleeves.

"There!" he screamed to Gwen. "That Fusion's got him!" and he pointed directly at the large gravel monster, dragging Ben's body along, towards Fuse's lair.

"If he makes it to the lair," Gwen started, "we'll never get Ben back! Kevin, do something!" she screamed, the fear, the pain, the enormous weight of this battle finally breaking down on her shoulders, sending her in to a frenzy of tears as she ran towards the monster carelessly dragging Ben's limp, damaged, and broken body.

"Kevin, save him!" she screamed, her legs giving out. Kevin sprang towards her, blocking her from a blast of fusion. "Kevin, save him! Save Ben!"

Kevin closed his eyes, listening to everything going on around him. The screams, the eruptions, the yells of fury and pain; he wasn't going to let them take Ben. Not now, not ever. "Don't worry Gwen, I'll save him; I promise."

His eyes snapped open and Kevin launched himself at the Gravel monster, colliding with its back, sending it toppling over. He climbed on top of the monster and began bashing it with both his fists. "You give him back!" he screamed, pounding as hard as he could. He could feel the monsters body giving beneath him. "Let Ben go!"

"Give!" he punched once. "Him!" again. "Back!" One more punch landed, the monster cracked, shattered and launched Kevin back a bit.

For a moment, all was still. Kevin looked up from the ground and watched the monster crumbled to the ground, right next to Ben's limp body.

No longer having the strength to move his feet, Kevin began crawling towards Ben's body. He felt compelled, pulled, drawn to Ben; he _needed_ to get to him, to grab the boy's body and hold it close to his. He _needed_ to see the boy's fragile face once more, and he wasn't going to let that last time be right here, right now. No, Kevin wasn't going to let these disgusting creatures take Ben's last breath of life.

Kevin found strength deep within him, and, grabbing Ben's body, rose from the ground, ran back to Gwen, grabbed her, and headed straight for the warp zone. He could no longer feel his legs, and he wondered meekly how he was even running. Gwen kept stumbling beside him, but he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop. For Ben's sake, he had to keep going; so he did.

Kevin trudged on for ten straight minutes like this, until he finally reached it; the recall point, the point of safety, and he tossed the two Tennyson's on to it, then collapsed next to them himself. Distantly, he saw the Fusion monsters screaming, throwing their fusion wildly, angrily, and he smirked.

They were angry that they had gotten away, and that made Kevin feel good.

When Ben opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Kevin's face. It looked angry, but relieved- thankful.

A rush of sounds suddenly came to his head, causing it to pound. There was beeping, talking, the sound of wheels on stone, and crying-a lot of crying. But it all didn't matter, because the only sound Ben could interpret was Kevin's voice, ringing like a bell in his head, bringing him back to his senses.

"C'mon…Be…n..wake….eyes…..open!"

Kevin's voice permeated through his head, coming in bits and pieces at first. Ben's vision was blurry and there were doubles of everything, swirling back and forth, making his head pound even more. But he focused hard on Kevin's voice, shutting his eyes tightly, letting his body re-adjust to being awake.

"Wake up…." Kevin's voice echoed. "Open…"

"Open your eyes, Ben!"

Ben's eyes snapped open and he panted, sweat now coating his body. All the distant noises had ceased, and he turned his head slightly to look at Kevin.

"Finally…" Kevin breathed a sigh of relief, backing up from the bed. He ran his hands through his hair, making it even more disheveled than it already was. He looked miserable, as if he had been awake for days.

Ben didn't know it then, but he had been. Three, to be exact.

Kevin hadn't slept a wink since they got Ben to the hospital. Ben hadn't woken once in those three days. When he had stirred but moments ago, a jolt had struck Kevin, and he had rushed to Ben's side. His stomach had churned, and a sense of hopefulness had filled him.

And when Ben had opened his eyes, Kevin had felt a great pressure lift from his shoulders and the nervous knots in his stomach released, sending chills of joy up his spine.

But he was so excited, so relieved, so happy.

Ben sat up, rubbing the back of his hand over his sleep infested eyes. He could feel the grime on his face, in his hair, left over from his almost fatal battle.

"What…. happened?" Ben croaked with a scratchy voice. He coughed a little, feeling the thirst from three days of no liquids down his throat.

"You being stupid, as usual!" Kevin said in a sort of sarcastic tone, but there was something different in it; something caring.

"When I came to get you for dinner, you were gone," Kevin began explaining. "So Gwen and I scowered the place for you, and ended up following a trail of dead fusions, only to find your unconscious body in a heap, in the middle of a battle ground."

Kevin was silent for a second, waiting to see if Ben would say anything; he did not.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ben?" Kevin suddenly asked, turning on Ben, grabbing the boy by his collar; but gently, so as not to injure the boy further.

"I was thinking I could destroy Fuse and end this whole mess," Ben said quietly, staring Kevin straight in the eye; his luscious emerald eyes glistened under the dim lighting of the infirmary. There was nothing in them; no emotion, no pain, no regret of almost dying.

"You can't do that, Ben, not alone!" Kevin said, thrusting one of his hands to the side, as if motioning to some over bearing force that agreed with him.

"You're the one who told me to! Besides, what's this place with one less hero…It's not like me dying would have made a different-"

"Don't say it!" Kevin interrupted, shaking Ben slightly. Ben could no longer look in Kevin's eyes, so he glanced down to the side.

"No, Ben, look at me!" Kevin seethed, gritting his teeth. "Look at me, Ben! Gwen has spent the last few days crying her eyes out, afraid you'd never wake up! I spent them here, by your bedside, making sure everything they did to you was for your good!"

"Why?"

Kevin was speechless for a second. "Why? Why?" he sputtered, trying to think of what to say. "Because I care about you! Because you're not just any hero, you're _my_ hero!"

After realizing what he had just said, Kevin's eyes shivered, and a red flush entered his cheeks. Ben looked quickly back to Kevin, watching the other boys face go from pale, to pink, to red. Ben even found himself flushing a bit.

"I'm….what?" he asked quietly, placing his hand on Kevin's and pushing the boy slightly away. Kevin let go of his collar and turned around, trying to hide his embarrassment from the fragile, brown-haired boy.

"N-nothing…" Kevin muttered. "Forget I even said anything."

Ben sat up now, turning his body so his legs dangled from the side of the bed. In this state, he looked like a small boy who shouldn't be doing what he does. "No, you said something. You said I was you're hero," Ben paused, his eyes boring in to the back of Kevin's head. "You said you cared."

Kevin turned back around, trying to regain his composure. "Slip of the tongue," he waved, trying to write it off. Ben frowned grumpily and pushed himself forward, feeling the cold tile on his feet.

But when he tried to stand, he felt his legs give beneath him. Kevin reacted quickly and caught Ben, and the two landed on the floor in a rather awkward, yet satisfying, position. Ben was in Kevin's arms, half in his lap, half out.

Kevin looked down at Ben, who was limp in his arms. Ben tilted his head. "Haha, I guess you could say you're my hero, now, eh?" he laughed softly and Kevin had time to look at Ben's face, really look at his face.

His eyes were shut, his hair messy around his face; his bangs dangled from right to left, always. His cheeks where small, almost child like still, but he had a set jaw, and a full mouth of white teeth, which were smiling up at him now. His nose was small, but prominent, and the way he had settled in to Kevin's arms, Kevin felt like he was holding the whole world.

Without warning, Kevin hugged the small boy to his body, clutching him tightly. "Don't ever do that again, Tennyson," he said, tears struggling to fall from his eyes. Kevin tried to hold them back. "Ever."

Ben was struck for a moment, then, slowly, put his own arms around Kevin, burying his face in to Kevin's neck, feeling his own tears wrench at his eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "That was stupid of me."

"Hell yes it was," Kevin said back, quickly, trying to cover up his tears. He reached a hand up and tried to wipe them away, but Ben leaned away from the hug and looked at Kevin's face sternly.

"I'll be you're hero, Kevin," he said straight forward. "If you'll be my saviour."

Kevin blinked at first, then laughed shortly. He shook his head, and Ben felt stunned at first. "What a funny way to ask someone out, Tennyson," Kevin said shortly.

Ben flushed and looked away from Kevin, puffing out his cheeks. "Well, you said it first!" he objected.

Kevin grabbed Ben's face in his hands and brought it down to his, placing his lips upon the brown-haired boys. Ben's eyes widened at first, but then he leaned in to Kevin's kiss, wrapping his arms softly around the other boy's neck.

Kevin pulled away shortly, placing his forehead against Ben's so that Ben had nowhere else to look but in to his silver eyes.

"I accept."


End file.
